nathans_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
2019 in Pro Wrestling
this is a calendar of the Pro Wrestling events taking place in 2019 Calendar January * NWA Pop-up New Years Clash * Impact Wrestling Homecoming PPV * GFW Winter Navigation tour 2019 * GFW Navigation to the Future tour 2019 * 2018-19 GFW G-1 Climax * 2018-19 GFW World Tag League * NXT UK Takeover Blackpool * NXT Impact Double Header II (featuring NXT Takeover Phoenix, Impact/WrestlePro Battle of Brooklyn and Thurman vs Lopez) * Jan 27th- Royal Rumble 2019 (NXT Takeover Phoenix, G-1 Climax finals, World Tag League finals) * GFW Fighting Spirit Undeniable February * Brace for IMPACT 2 featuring Impact Wrestling and Smash Wrestling * GFW Road to X-plosion tour 2019 * GFW X-plosion 2019 in Houston * GFW X-plosion 2019 in Chicago * GFW X-plosion 2019 in Indianapolis * Defiant Wrestling Unstoppable PPV * Pride in Las Vegas Feb 2019 * UFC Puerto Rico Invitational 2019 * GFW King of Chojin Wrestling 2019 * WWE Elimination Chamber 2019 * ICW Square Go! 2019 * No Way Out 2019 * GFW Amped February 28th 2019 March * PWL UK March 1st 2018 * Southside Wrestling A Quick Day of Reckoning * Southside Wrestling Allie Alone Lost in London * Southside Wrestling Speed King 2019 * GFW Amped March 7th 2019 * GFW Great Voyage 2019 * Smash Wrestling the Spirit Within * Stone Age Smackdown 2019 * Fastlane 2019 * GFW Amped March 14th 2019 * Defiant Magnificent Seven PPV * UFC Denver Invitational Championships 2019 * GFW Road to SuperPowers Struggle 2019 * GFW SuperPowers Struggle 2019 * Pride in Yokohama 2019 * GFW Amped March 21st 2019 * Smash Wrestling/Barrie Wrestling Mariposa Mayhem * Grand Masters of Wrestling 2019 * Smash Wrestling Tell All Your Friends! * Nathan's Coliseum Video 20th Anniversary Special!!! * BattleCade in Des Moines, Iowa 2019 * GFW National Pro Wrestling Day * UFC Buffalo Invitational 2019 * GFW Amped March 28th 2019 * GFW Road to Wrestlemania 2019 night 1 * GFW Road to Wrestlemania 2019 night 2 * Smash Wrestling Louder Now! April * GFW Amped April 4th 2019 * Woodstock Festival of Champions 2019 * WrestleMania Rising 2019 * NXT Takeover G-1 Supercard NYC United We Stand * [[WrestleMania 35: FIRE and ICE!!|'WrestleMania 35: FIRE and ICE!!']] * GFW a New Start 2019 * GFW Fantasy Mania 2019 tour * Defiant Lights Out 2019 * Barely Legal 2019 * UFC Charlotte Invitational 2019 repechage tournament championships * GFW Road to New Beginning 2019 tour * PRIDE in Nagoya 2019 * GFW New Beginning 2019 tour * Yokohama Deathmatch 2019 * BattleCade in Kahnawake 2019 * Impact Wrestling's Rebellion PPV May * GFW Out on a Limb * GFW Altar Egos * Pride Grand Prix 2019 Openweight Tournaments 1st Round * Pride Grand Prix 2019 Heavyweight Tournament 1st Round * Pride Grand Prix 2019 Light Heavyweight Tournament 1st Round * Pride Grand Prix 2019 Middleweight Tournament 1st Round * Pride Grand Prix 2019 Welterweight Tournaments 1st Round * Pride Grand Prix 2019 Lightweight Tournament 1st Round * Judgment Day 2019 * GFW War of the Worlds tour 2019 * WWE Money in the Bank 2019 * Motor City Madness 2019 * AEW Double or Nothing * GFW Immortal Heroes 2019 June * GFW Anniversario: Nathan's 29th Birthday a New Attitude * Impact/HOH Digital Destruction featuring... the 2019 King of the Ring Tournament! * Pride Grand Prix 2019 Openweight Tournaments 2nd Round * Pride Grand Prix 2019 Heavyweight Tournament 2nd Round * Pride Grand Prix 2019 Light Heavyweight Tournament 2nd Round * Pride Grand Prix 2019 Middleweight Tournament 2nd Round * Pride Grand Prix 2019 Welterweight Tournaments 2nd Round * Pride Grand Prix 2019 Lightweight Tournament 2nd Round * PRIDE Bushido in Differ Ariake 2019 * 2019 $250,000 Raw Diva Search * PRIDE in Nippon Budokan 2019 * ECW One Night Stand 2019 * Divas Undressed 2019 * AEWxCEO Fyter Fest July * Great American Bash 2019 * Impact Wrestling/Reality of Wrestling presents Deep Impact * Impact Wrestling's Slammaversary XVII: G-1 in America * Vengeance 2019 * UFC Casper Invitational 2019 * Bar Wrestling 39: Brian Cage's Bachelor Party * AEW Fight for the Fallen (feat. the Final Rounds of the PRIDE Grand Prix 2019 tournaments) August * Cell Games 2019 * United States AVT Championships * U.S Armed Forces ATV Championships * National Golden Gloves Tournament of Champions * Eastern ATV Trials * Western ATV Trials * U.S Autistica Vale Tudo Trials * U.S Autistica Vale Tudo Box-offs * Olympia Autistica Vale Tudo International Tournament 2019 * WWE SummerSlam 2019 * GFW Amped's Road to Chicago Tour Series * AEW All Out September (Tournament Season) * AEW Opening Series I Tour * AEW Opening Series II Tour * AEW Opening Series III Tour * AEW Golden Series * AEW Diamond Series * AEW Wild Buffalo Series * Unforgiven 2019 * Undisputed 2019 * Total Elimination 2019 * Night of Champions 2019 * AAA Invades NY feat. IMPCT, MLW ect. * AEW New Autumn Series October * AEW on TNT (October 2nd 2019) * Critical Countdown 2019 * AEW on TNT (October 9th 2019) * Battlecade in Tulsa 2019 * AEW on TNT (October 16th 2019) * Pride in Las Vegas Oct 2019 * Impact Prelude to Glory * Impact All Glory * Impact Bound for Glory 2019 * AEW on TNT (October 23rd 2019) * Nathan-Boom-Ba-Ye! * AEW on TNT (October 30th 2019) November * KOTC Pinnacle 2019 * AEW on TNT (November 6th 2019) * ADCW Rebellion 2019 * AEW Full Gear * Casualties of War 2019 * UFC in Las Vegas Nov 2019 * Bad Intentions 2019 * AEW Road to the Championships * Survivor Series (2019) * KOTC Revenge 2019 * AEW on TNT (November 27th, 2019) December * AEW Final Conflict 2019 the Champion Carnival (Chaos Tournament finals, Challenge of the Immortals, King of Trios) * Shockwave 2019 Category:2019